


The Cure (for Hiccups)

by har1ey_quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has the Hiccups, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles is awesome, everything is fine and dandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hiccups.</p><p>It’s so… delicate. The way his shoulders raise quickly, the sharp inhale when his lips involuntary open-</p><p>Stiles takes in a deep breath. <i>Here goes nothing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure (for Hiccups)

_Hic._

_Hic._

A low growl starts building up, only to be interrupted by another sharp _hic_.

It’s really amusing actually, not that Stiles will ever say it out loud- contrary to popular belief, he _does_ have a sense of preservation. That doesn’t mean he hasn’t been counting the hiccups and timing them (they occur at a rate of seven hiccups per minute).

And this has been going on half an hour now. Half an hour that he should've been finishing his calculus homework, but Stiles is amazing at procrastination. It’s been _great_.

“Stiles!”

Stiles jumps and flails a bit as he quickly hides his calculations and turns to the object of his studies. Some observations are better left hidden. “Yes, Derek? How may I help you?”

“Fix- _hic_ \- this- _hic_.”

Stiles snorts. “How? A cure wasn’t been invented or discovered yet. And I don’t think the bestiary has anything on hiccups.”

Derek growls, or tries to anyway, when another hiccup interrupts his intimidation tactics.

They’re alone in Derek’s loft. Stiles is there because there’s a pack meeting in the afternoon and he tends to be a couple of hours early so he can catch up on homework without worrying about the next Monster of the Week (they should start a TV show, make millions out of it). He had camped out in the measly couch with the loose spring when the Alpha werewolf had suddenly appeared from his room looking absolutely murderous while hiccupping.

Stiles had only just managed to hold back his laughter.

“Have you tried holding your breath?”

Derek gives him one stiff nod. “I need you- _hic_ \- to scare me- _hic_.”

“Extremists seized 3 more towns in Iraq after routing Kurdish forces, nearly 100 were killed in week of unrest in Xinjiang, there was a factory blast in eastern China that killed at least 71-”

“I- _hic_ \- didn’t mean- _hic_ \- it like that.”

Stiles looks at him in mock horror. “That doesn’t scare you? Boy, you’re cynical.” The _look_ Derek gives him- oh god.

“I meant- _hic_ \- _surprise_ me.”

“You do realize it’s virtually impossible to surprise you, right? I couldn’t sneak up on you even if I tried.”

Derek growls again. “You’re- _hic_ \- no help.”

Stiles knows not to take the statement to heart. “If you need help on finding the derivative of a parametric function or how to kill ghouls, then I’m your guy.”

Derek continues to glower and glare and pout like that will get rid of the hiccups. Except that he looks about as threatening as a baby bird (with hiccups instead of chirping).

“Go drink water or something.” Stiles says, waving his hand at him dismissively. He has just two more calculus problems to work through and Derek is distracting him with all the brooding and hiccupping and general attractiveness.

Derek huffs, like he always does whenever someone tells him to do something that’ll end up doing anyway but he’s the Alpha and doesn’t like to be told what to do so he has to be difficult about it. Stiles had been witness to that countless of times.

Stile hears him walk towards his make-shift kitchen and open the fridge, hiccupping all the way- oh what fun it is to hear an Alpha hiccup _hey_!- Stiles focuses back on the calc problem (ignoring his attempts at Christmas songs) and almost has it all worked out when he hears Derek choking in the kitchen.

“You ok over there?”

There’s some more hacking and when Stiles looks over, Derek is half-drenched and his black V-neck is plastered against his chest. It’s something Stiles has seen in more than one occasion but it never gets any easier looking at a wet Derek- he focuses on the fact that Derek is bright red and still hiccupping.

“Did the water bottle attack you?”

Derek looks down at his shirt mournfully, coughing. “I hiccupped just - _hic_ \- as I was going to swallow.”

Stiles is proud of himself for not blushing at a wet Derek saying the word _swallow_. It would not end well for him. He’s stressed enough as it is.

“Alright, so drinking water is out. Maybe a spoonful of sugar? You kinda need some sweetness anywa-kidding! Kidding!” Stiles says hastily at the look on Derek’s face.

“I can’t lead- _hic_ \- a pack meeting with _hiccups_.” Derek says the word hiccups like it’s an STD. “They already don’t- _hic_ \- take me seriously.” He says the last part quietly, like he didn’t intend for Stiles to hear it.

Stiles knows that Derek has issues. Lots of issues. And yeah ok, he hasn’t been the best leader so far but he _does_ try. He’s there for the pack when they need him, even if the others don’t see it that way. Stiles does. Notice, that is. Stiles has seen Derek helping Isaac get his permit, proof-read Erica’s resume, and quiz Boyd for his final exams. The guy tries so hard that it’s disheartening when he doesn’t see if for himself either.

Derek hiccups again. He sounds absolutely pitiful.

Stiles decides he’s going to play hero and save the day- or attempt to help Derek, which is basically the same thing. He already has an _awesome_ idea and he hopes he’s successful or Derek will kill him (he might do so anyway).

He walks to the kitchen to grab a water bottle for himself and leans against the counter, close enough to Derek to notice his lips are still shiny from the water. Oh god.

“You still have some time, they might be gone by then.” Stiles says. He takes a swing from the water bottle.

Derek ignores him (nothing new) and continues to frown at the empty bottle in his hands. Stiles throws a brief prayer that werewolves don’t have laser vision because he, along with the water bottler, would’ve been dead a long time ago.

Derek hiccups.

It’s so… _delicate_. The way his shoulders raise quickly, the sharp inhale when his lips involuntary open-

Stiles takes in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. “Hey, Derek.” He waits until the werewolf looks up at him. There’s the familiar exasperated look that Stiles has grown so fond of on Derek’s face so he takes a second to take it all in before he leans forward, giving Derek no time to think as he smacks their lips together.

Predictably, Derek freezes.

He doesn’t push Stiles away though, which totally counts as a win and might be fist-pump worthy if Stiles didn’t think it would ruin the kiss.

He debates pulling away but he’s already doing this so he might as well enjoy it until Derek comes to his senses and eviscerates him on the spot.

And enjoys it he does.

Derek’s lips are surprisingly soft. Stiles hadn’t expected that. He imagined (so many times) sharpness and hard lines not rose petals and plushness. And yeah, Derek’s totally causing Stiles to get in touch with his poetic side but _damn_ , he doesn’t care if Derek rips his throat out with his teeth, Stiles can die happy now. So happy. Like, cloud nine happy because oh my god there's a small hitch in Derek's breathing and is that Derek _moving his lips_? And hands. Hands are now on his waist. Really big, really warm hands.

Stiles absolutely does not whimper when he’s suddenly shoved against the counter.

And that’s a definitely a hand going up his back to his neck and Stiles needs to grab onto something or he’ll faint. One hand is still holding onto his water bottle though, so he gathers enough brain cells to place the bottle safely on the counter before his fingers find a slightly damp Henley.

Stiles splays his fingers against the fabric, enjoying the feel of the muscles he finds that shift when Derek moves his arms around Stiles. And that brings them a whole lot closer and there’s suddenly so much heat that Stiles isn’t used to but is thoroughly welcome of and it’s making his brain kind of shut down and chant _DerekDerekDerek_.

Stiles groans at the first feel of tongue because obviously, the heat wasn’t enough so now they have to up one on the action and Stiles is definitely not complaining that there’s really no space between them now. And if he shifts _just a tiny bit_ -

Derek bites down on his bottom lip when their hips meet in a perfectly delicious way, his tongue soothing Stiles’ lip in apology (not that there was anything to be sorry for because Stiles has decided that he likes the biting) as he presses harder (pun absolutely intended) against Stiles.

Stiles lets his hand wander down, feeling the twitch and clenching of Derek’s muscles under his shirt, but he wants _more_ and the shirt is wet anyway so it only makes sense for Derek to get rid of and well, Stiles, being the ever so helpful guy that he is, just wants to speed things up so he curls a finger on the hem, while the others take advantage of the soft bare skin that’s slowly being uncovered and caresses-

“O-oh my- _Stiles_!”

Derek and Stiles jump apart.

Stiles quietly mourns the loss of heat but decides it’s totally worth it at the absolutely debauched look on Derek’s face. He figures he looks the same, if not worse (or better, depends how you look at it).

“What- what the _hell_?”

Stiles clears his throat and turns to look at a scandalized Scott (alliteration for the win) and a pack with various looks of amusement and interest.

He’s rather thankful that the counter hides things below the waist but well, werewolf noses, the pack totally know what he’s feeling. “He had hiccups.”

There’s a moment of silence as Scott and the rest of his friends look past Stiles at Derek.

“And now they’re gone.” Stiles says.

More silence.

Then there’s a small _huh_ from behind him.

Stiles smiles when he cranes his neck to meet Derek’s eyes, grin widening when Derek places a hand on his hip and he has to hold in another fist pump when Derek’s lips curve up. But whatever. It’s fine. The time for fist pumps will come later.

Until then, Stiles can live with the satisfaction that he, in fact, does have _awesome_ ideas (and may have discovered the cure for hiccups).

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly what I had in mind but ok, hope you all liked it (:
> 
> If for some reason you wanna say hi, feel free to do so [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/) :D I love meeting new people~
> 
> I'd also like to say that kissing hasn't been scientifically proven to cure hiccups so don't blame me if it doesn't work
> 
> and if anyone is able to tell me where the "Boy, you're cynical" dialogue is inspired from, I'll totally love you forever and will write whatever prompt given (:  
> EDIT: - Users [LegQlas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/pseuds/LegQlas) and [Siriusstuff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff) got it right in one (: the dialogue is from [Calvin and Hobbes](http://www.livingtheamericangreen.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/calvin-hobbes-hiccups_thumb2.jpg) :D


End file.
